Chiras
Chiras was a Vo-Matoran who become a Toa of Lightning. He was the leader of the Toa Elta and later guarded a mountain region on Spherus Magna. History Early Life Chiras began his life like most Vo-Matoran working on the Matoran Universe with no true desires or wants. After a large amount of heavy labor, Chiras was placed inside the Matoran Universe in the Tren Krom Peninsula. After Velika's tampering with the Matoran species, Chiras gained true sentience and gained his own desires . Chiras spent most of his time in construction, and later left the island with high ambitions, later heading to Alta Nui with his hopes high Life in Alta Nui Chiras life on Alta Nu was mixed. He mainly worked on The Stalk, a giant pillar in the center of the island which held up another city, the original island's landmass. The Stalk was a very dangerous job, as it was always under repair and enhancement. More than once did Chiras risk death, and pay wasn't always steady. Chiras pulled through well enough, though. Things went from bad to worse, however, when the disaster which destroyed Alta Nui took place, where the Brotherhood of Makuta launched an assault on the island. During the chaos, Chiras was able to avoid Rahkshi and attempted to make his way underground. During the chaos, he passed by a Matoran, somewhat injured, but could've made it. Even after lingering, Chiras still went on. This decision had a major impact on him later on. Chiras was successful in avoiding the Rahkshi, but couldn not make it underground in time and witnessed The Stalk collapse, with the Altitude District falling onto the island below. A massive explosion occurred, with the shockwave knocking Chiras off his feet, rendering him unconscious. Chiras awoke to the sight of two survivors of the disaster picking up his body, taking him to an unknown location. He thrashed and shook out of their grasp, surprising the survivors. They explained to Chiras that they were trying to find others to get them to a ferry out of the island. Chiras accompanied them to the ferry, where he encountered other Matoran, as well as the last member of the islands Toa Team, a Toa of Stone. Chiras boarded the ferry, where they were able to get past the Makuta's blockade with the aid of the Toa's Mahiki as the Matoran acted as prisoners during the charade. Life as a Toa The group made it back into the Matoran Universe and settled in a corner of the Southern Continent. Noticing the surrounding area had a lack of Toa, the Toa of Stone transferred his power to six others, Chiras included. The team put it to a vote to who would lead their team. Chiras was chosen as the leader of the team. During his time as leader, Chiras had many leadership crises, as the mentality he took on after the Alta Nui disaster had totaled his self-esteem. One particular time, he was challenged by the team's Toa of Fire. She confronted him about, in her opinion, his terrible leadership. While at first Chiras tried to calm her down, the other Toa's temper got the better of her, resulting in a fight between Chiras and the other Toa. Other members of the team restrained the Toa of Fire and knocked her out. Chiras then made the decision to kick her off of the team, and she went her separate way. She has not made contact with her former team since. The falling out between Chiras and the Toa of Fire started to stir protest among his team, who were also were not confident in his leadership skills. The team had recently fought a few Rahkshi, and one of the members of the team was critically injured. Shortly after this, however, Chiras discovered a Toa of Air unconscious on a beach. It was discovered that the Toa was bitten by a Shadow Leech and had some of his inner light drained. Chiras took the Toa to a nearby town where he recovered. It was revealed that the Toa of Air was battling a Makuta, who used the Leech on the Toa, and cast him into the sea. The arrival of the Toa of Air only quickened Chiras' falling as the Toa leader. The Toa did not get along with Chiras and constantly disobeyed orders. Chiras' Toa team lost even more confidence in him, and it was voted 4-1 that Chiras was to leave the Toa team. Chiras later departed the Toa Team and was last seen heading to Xia Xia When he arrived at Xia, Chiras was shocked at the state Xia was in. Heavily polluted, Chiras could barely stand it. He decided to leave as soon as possible. Reign of Shadows Trivia * Chiras is Pitcat's self-moc Category:Toa Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Vo-Matoran